Temporal Diamond and Spacial Pearl
by CrystalBorf
Summary: Dawn lives in Twinleaf Town along with her neighborhood friend, Barry. One day, they decide to head out to get a Pokemon of their own. As luck would have it, Professor Rowan entrusts them with Pokemon. It would be an ordinary journey, but Team Galactic has other plans concerning the Legendary Pokemon Dialga and Palkia... (My version of Gen 4 remakes. Not waiting years for them.)


"_Pokemon are by our sides, always. I hope you understand the meaning of those words._"

With that, the show was over. A girl with blue hair and blue eyes sat there, wearing a set of winter clothes. She turned the TV off just as blonde-haired boy with orange eyes ran into her room. It was her neighbor, Barry.

"Hey, Dawn! You saw what was on TV? Sure you did! Professor Rowan's that really important guy who studies Pokemon, right? That means he must have lots and lots of Pokemon. So, if we ask him, I bet he'd give us some Pokemon!"

"So we're not going to Lake Verity to find the fabled Red Gyarados?"

"Well we can't catch it unless we have Pokemon!"

Dawn sighed as she stood up. Barry ran out of her room, "If you're late, I'm fining you $10 million!" She walked downstairs, and her mother greeted her, "Barry left. He sure was in a hurry, wasn't he?" She nodded, and her mother smiled. "Well, be careful. Pokemon will pop out of the tall grass, and you don't have a Pokemon yet…"

"I'll be fine."

"Alright. Take care, honey!"

And with that, Dawn exited her house. Twinleaf Town was so peaceful. Flowers bloomed despite the patches of snow on the ground. Barry was waiting for her north of her house. "Too slow!" he half taunted. "Okay, let's get moving. Rowan's Lab is east of here." He let Dawn lead the way as they left Twinleaf Town. A few minutes later, they stopped steps away from a long patch of tall grass. There was no way around it; to the left was a ledge that was too high to climb, and to the right were trees, which was too thick to walk through.

"I guess we'll have to go back…" Dawn sighed. Barry replied, "What? No worries! No problem! Trust me. All you have to do is scoot over to the next patch of grass before any Pokemon can jump out at you! We'll reach Sandgem Town in no time!" He took a few steps back and readied himself, "On your marks…" He then sprinted towards the tall grass.

"Hold it!" an older man's voice rang out, and Barry stopped dead in his tracks, one step away from the tall grass. They both turned around to see who it was, and their jaws dropped. The man who had stopped Barry was none other than Professor Rowan. He looked to be in his 60's, had white hair and mustache, and blue eyes. He wore a brown lab coat. He approached the two of them, expression unreadable. "You two don't have any Pokemon between you?" he asked, in which the two shook their heads. "Then, what is the meaning of going into the tall grass?" It took a few seconds for Rowan think. "You two. You truly love Pokemon, do you?"

Dawn didn't hesitate to answer, "Absolutely!" Barry followed suit, "Me, too!" Rowan cleared his throat, "I will ask you once again. Do you two truly love Pokemon?" Both of them nodded, with Barry voicing, "You can ask a hundred times! The answer will never change! We'll both answer a hundred times, we love Pokemon! Right, Dawn?"

"How big of you… Very well then! I will entrust you two with Pokemon! I apologize for putting you through that exercise. However! You must promise me that you will never recklessly endanger yourselves again. Now, where…?" he looked behind him as a boy came running up to him. He wore a blue coat, red shirt and hat, gray pants, and a white scarf. His hair and eyes were gray.

"Professor Rowan! You left your briefcase behind at the lake," he said as he handed him the briefcase. He spotted Dawn and Barry, "Is something wrong here?" Rowan smiled, "Ah! There it is! Lucas, nice work. What I was about to do was to entrust these two with their own Pokemon." Lucas seemed surprised, "Wha…? Those Pokemon are crucial. You're giving them away?" He nodded, "We exist side by side with Pokemon. There comes a time when people should meet Pokemon. This is a world that should be explored together. For them, today is that time. The place, right here." He set the suitcase down and opened it, revealing three Pokeballs. "Go on! Choose a Pokemon!"

The Pokemon jumped out of the Pokeballs themselves. The first one was small, green turtle called Turtwig. On top of its head was a seedling with two green leaves. The second Pokemon, Chimchar, was an orange and tan chimp. On its tail was a small flame. Piplup, the third Pokemon, was a blue penguin. The darker blue feathers extended down its back, so it appeared to be wearing a cape.

"Hey, Dawn," Barry spoke up. "You can choose first." When Dawn looked at him, he added, "Hey, I'm practically a grown-up. I have to show some class here." She approached the three Pokemon slowly. All three were looking up at her, waiting for her choice. _They're all good Pokemon_, she said to herself. _But…_

She kneeled down in front of Turtwig, "I choose you." The small turtle did a series of tiny, excited hops and cried out in joy. Barry picked up the Chimchar, "Then I choose you! I'm picking this Chimchar."

Rowan picked up Piplup's Pokeball, returning it inside it, then closed the suitcase. Giving Dawn and Barry their Pokemon's Pokeballs, he said, "Very well! Both of you have chosen a good Pokemon, it seems. Now, listen well! The Pokemon you have been entrusted with are unfamiliar with the world. In that regard, they're very much like you. As fellow newcomers to the world, I hope you'll all do well together. If you have any trouble, come see me at my lab in Sandgem Town." He walked past them, "And now, we'll be on our way." Lucas called out, "Professor! Wait for me!" He glanced at them for a moment, "Sorry, folks." Then he followed Rowan.

Dawn turned to head back home, but Barry stopped in front of her. "We've both got Pokemon now," he said, his Chimchar hopping twice. "There's only one thing to do, right? Are you up for this?" She knew exactly what he was talking about. She glanced at Turtwig, who gave her a determined look. "As ready as I'll ever be," she replied. Barry almost shouted, "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" The two made sure there was enough room between themselves so that their Pokemon could fight. Dawn mimicked a battle referee, "Let the battle begin!"

Barry got the first move, "Chimchar! Use Scratch!" Chimchar rushed forwards, its tiny claws ready. "Turtwig! Use Withdraw!" Turtwig turned around as it curled up the best it could. The chimp's Scratch raked acrossed its brown shell, doing less damage that it normally would had it not used its shell as protection. Dawn saw this as an opportunity, "Now use Tackle!" Chimchar, being so close to Turtwig, didn't have enough time to react as the turtle swiftly spun around and launched forwards, sending it tumbling at Barry's feet. It stood back up as Barry grunted, "What in the…? That hurt, you! Chimchar, use Scratch again!" Dawn smiled, "Turtwig! Counter it with Tackle!" Both Pokemon cried out as they lunged forwards at each other. The attacks collided, and a weak shockwave erupted from it. Both Turwig and Chimchar were launched backwards, but they both landed on their feet. That was when Dawn noticed how athletic Turtwig was. That was when a plan formed in her head. "Alright, Turtwig," she called out. "Jump as high as you can!" It nodded, and bounced up at least ten feet into the air. Barry and Chimchar stared at it in surprise.

"Now! Use Tackle!"

Turtwig came plummeting down head first towards Chimchar, picking up speed. "Chimchar! Scratch!" she heard Barry call out, but Turtwig had already crashed into Chimchar, raising a cloud of dust. When it settled, she saw Turtwig standing upright, and Chimchar lying on the ground, defeated.

Barry ran over to it as Turtwig came back to Dawn, "What are you saying?! We ended up losing?!" Dawn searched her pocket, then pulled out a small, yellow, diamond-shaped stone. A Revive. She walked over to Barry. "Here," she said as she gave it to him. "Use this." He sighed, grabbing the Revive. Barry then used it on Chimchar. Its eyes opened and it looked at him. "You fought well, Chimchar," he told it before returning it to its Pokeball.

"Whew! Let's go home. I'm beat after that battle. My Pokemon needs rest, too. See ya, Dawn!" he said before taking off back to Twinleaf Town. She waved him goodbye, then turned just in time to have Turtwig jump in her arms. "You did great, Turtwig," she smiled. The sun was setting, giving nearly everything an orange tint. She decided not to put Turtwig back in its Pokeball. Instead, they walked all the way back to Twinleaf Town to enjoy the scenery. Tomorrow, they would officially head out and begin their journey.

**_Author's Note: I will be using my own version of the Regional Pokedex, but I haven't decided on what to do with Dialga and Palkia. So far, my only plan is to have them change forms via holding the Adamant/Lustrous Orb. Chapters will be slow to upload._**


End file.
